


Making Do

by misaffection



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wants Rodney, but you can't always have what you want.</p>
<p>Originally written Nov 29th 2006, for smut69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do

Laura was feeling frustrated. She was sat in the control tower of Atlantis and trying not to watch Rodney typing. He had, she'd decided a while ago, very dexterous hands. His touch was quick and light and she couldn't help wondering... She groaned and squeezed her thighs together. Such thoughts were really not helpful at the moment.

Tearing her eyes and focussing on her own screen, Laura let out a slow breath to try and quell the burning sensation at her groin. A surreptitious glance at her watch told her she only had another half hour on duty anyway.

Fortunately for her, that half hour passed without incident – no Wraith attack, no insurgence from the Genii – and she was allowed to clock off. She walked out of the control room as quickly as she could without it seeming she was desperate to get away.

The problem was, she mused as she power-walked the corridors to her quarters, that the object of her desire was an immovable force. Rodney wasn't one for subtle signs and, short of her turning up naked in his quarters, wouldn't even realise that the reason she got so flustered around him was because she wanted to fuck him senseless.

Laura briefly considered the naked option, before dismissing it as a Bad Idea. He'd only call for Carson or Heightmeyer and seeing as she had history with Carson, she'd really rather the doctor not know about her current... obsession.

She didn't understand what it was about Rodney McKay that intrigued her so much. She frowned as she took off her uniform top and flung it over the chair in her quarters. Arrogant, condescending and a complete pain in the ass, Rodney wasn't anyone's type, never mind her own. But there was something about those hands...

Her own hands froze in the middle of taking off her pants, her imagination helpfully supplying her with several scenarios. She wondered if his fingers were as quick and talented at things other than typing.

Laura shuddered, a low moan escaping her lips. Damn but she wanted to know. But as was so often the case, the moment she started thinking about doing something about her attraction to Rodney, she remembered their history. And it wasn't pretty.

Which left her with one tried and tested option. Sighing bitterly, Laura went to her set of drawers and opened the top one. At the very back, well hidden, was what looked like a shoebox. Its contents however, wouldn't be found in any shoe shop she'd ever been in.

The device was clear and silver and battery-powered, which she'd discovered meant it didn't show up on any of Atlantis' systems. Which was good. She'd really hate it if she was tracked down by an anomalous readout and found masturbating herself with a sex toy.

There was no particular art to the way Laura flopped onto her bed and spread her legs. Sometimes she would fantasise, play a scene out and let her feelings build slowly to an almighty climax. And then there were other days, like today, when all she craved was a quick release. She was already slick, her imagination and earlier watching made sure of that, and she pushed the vibrator into her with little finesse.

Thumb fumbling for the button, Laura thrust the rubbery device in and out, in and out. The stimulation vibrated and she ground it against her clitoris almost violently. A spasm shook her and she groaned, but her body refused to be sated.

“Fuck,” she muttered, angry tears burning her eyes. She switched the vibrations to a higher setting and began over. In, out, in, out. She'd seen Rodney naked. She closed her eyes and thought back to the pale skin between her sheets, the patch of dark hair on his chest, the way he had felt in those moments she'd had control of his body.

It was easy to imagine him on top of her, how he'd feel so different to this emotionless thing of plastic and metal and wires. She could almost feel his breath on her neck, see the way his eyes glittered darkly. The half smile slightly smug, slightly bewildered.

A second climax made Laura grasp at her sheet, knotting the fabric in one hand as the other continued working the vibrator. It ebbed as quickly as it had hit her, satisfying her body if not her heart. She withdrew it with a sad sigh.

For now it was all she had and it would have to make do.


End file.
